Currently, the liquid crystal display technology has become a mainstream display technology in the market, and has been able to meet demands of users in many aspects such as pixel resolution, response time, screen size and the like. However, in some special display environments, special display modes are required to meet special demands of users. For example, in an office environment or in other private environments, a screen needs to be visible only for a user and invisible for other people, which is a peep-proof display mode. For example, in some other cases, the screen needs to be seen by many people, which is a shared display mode.